Succulent (Galax)
In honor of Galax's horrible plant-care skills, I present to you: Succulent. This absolutely beautiful ref is by WildLoner!! Note: The gif inspired his garden and color scheme He/Him • Succulent • Sand/Sea • Gardener Appearance Succulent has an average size build for a dragon. He's a hybrid of SandWing and SeaWing. His looks are more SandWing. His scales are a light tan shade with teal highlights sprinkled around, like between his scales and his sail. The webbing between his claws are the same teal color. His wing membranes are deep sea blue. His underbelly is off-white. His inner-ears are bright green. The glowscales on his body are pale green, glowing mint when they light up. His eyes are pink. He has gold, round-framed glasses. Succulent likes to keep his appearance simple, because he doesn't have the need for anything fancy. Personality Succulent is an understanding, compassionate dragon. He's quiet, smart, and has many wisdom-filled quotes memorized that he likes to share. He's disciplined and has good morals. He is down-to-earth and is always honest with others. He's really into botany! Plant-care is his passion, and he has a big garden of flowers and plants in his yard at his ocean-side home on the East Coast of Pyrrhia in the Kingdom of the Sea. His garden is his favorite place to be. He cares a lot about nature. He not only cares about plants, but animals too. He has a few pets and he even had a scavenger at some point for research. He's also a decent cook! History Succulent was hatched to his SandWing father, Cactus, and his SeaWing mother, Seagrass. He lived in the Kingdom of the Sea and spent most of his dragonethood days swimming and learning to speak aquatic from his mom. He didn't spend much time in the desert for his SandWing side, but he was more SeaWing ability-wise and he preferred to stay by the ocean. He grew up loving the ocean and oceanic environments. When he went to school he got into botany. He took care of the plants in his classroom and began to get into researching plant types and how to care for a garden. He started his own garden in the yard of his family's home. Once he finished school, he moved into his own little hut next to the ocean. It was right on the edge of the beach, so he had land in his yard to make a garden with. (His garden looks like the one featured in the gif at the top of the page.) He has colorful planters with flowers and he grows vegetables too. He still lives in his oceanside hut and he has a successful little garden that he loves very much! Relationships watch me just put down all of his plants and how much he loves them Succulent: Good pals who share the same name! They also share a love of plants, and they're similar in terms of being shy. Palm: His old scavenger. He took very good care of her and closely observed her to research how scavengers act for a side-hobby along with his botany studies. She eventually escaped accidentally when Succulent let her out of her lovely little cage habitat to see how she would respond to the environment of his garden and home. He misses her because she was obedient and didn't try to escape on her own will. Succulent thinks she's still out there somewhere trying to find her way back home. He had her for three years. Name: Trivia * For the Pixel Gif-Inspired OC Contest * His creation was inspired by Galax's poor plant-caring skills :( If you can't take care of plants, make an OC that can. Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Characters Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX) Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Occupation (Other)